It's only the beginning
by Zepla
Summary: Panini has been infected with the scornful side of love, at every minute the love she is trying to break increases, but love with who?
1. Prologue

Love, eh? Oh! You mean the stinging feel when you see that person, and it gets you on that day, always! We'll I'm just ailing of it! My 'boyfriend' has just encountered another girl, and the thing is he likes her and doesn't pay attention to me, at least anymore! Oh man, how I cherished him, the taste of revenge, oh yes!

Now, the shocking cause is, his new girlfriend is our type, No one didn't want to see me on that day when I saw them both affianced in a very treacherous but impractical tail wrap, argh! Oh how long I've convinced Chowder to engage a tail wrap with me, no one could stand the prospect of me, not even Ceviche. Look at him! Always running away from my love, but now, he's running to his girlfriend to tell her how much he loves her and in this case she greatly loves him – Blast it, all this love makes me sick! Especially if it's to another girl which on that day he laid his eyes upon- and instantly shredded our bond for her.

Oh of course I won't just prevail like that, I must fight back and win him, but it won't be easy since they are both love struck. If I were to express my feeling to THAT girl I would probably be expelled from school, and Ms. Endive wouldn't be too happy about that, I have to keep in mind I have to be nice to this girl or I can kiss my friendship with Chowder goodbye. Time is running out, Chowder is getting less away from the icky side of girls and jumped into the new fate of love. He's not too young either so his oath he promised was broken. My purpose now is to get them apart as soon as I can! The hatred is so much, my heart turned obscure; no-one takes my sweetheart away like that. The stutters of this page on my diary will forever be seared into my core.

"Face me here and now Chowder, I will prevail- our love is still strong!"

-Panini Speisekarte

A/N: A tail wrap consists of the bonding on two tails on the either species, this is usually caused when either two of the species is greatly in love. In the human side, think of holding hands until one lets go.


	2. Chapter 2

You know, I might return to Fanfiction.

It's been nearly three weeks when I met Chowder's new girlfriend. It annoyed me sometimes. Heh, wouldn't I backstab her, the focus point was on Chowder, he's mine and no one will take him away.

I raised both of my paws, pink fur, soft. A child, yes, this is reality, reality has to face you. From that day I decided that I won't bother to do anything to Chowder or his girlfriend. Fate will decide everything.

I ran over to the phone and dialed Chowders phone number, the sticky note was always stickied next to the phone. The phone was busy for a few moments until a familiar voice said "Hello?" I took a gasp of air and blinked, my expression softened, "Chowder, I want to talk to you about something private, meet me at the park we used to play together when we were young." And like that, I hung up.

I put the phone back in the proper place and went outside. I waved a hand over my eyes because I have been inside all day. Sunset, such a beautiful sight, I thought. Luckily for me the park we used to play at was near Ms. Endive's Cooking Emporium. I ran over the swing set and sat down on the seat. I slowly rocked myself kicking at the mulch, yes, I'll tell him. I've waited for this moment forever; a smile appeared on my face. I saw Chowder at a distance, without his girlfriend. Well, that's a rare sight indeed. He came close enough to me and said, "Listen Panini, I don't really want to spend much time here, so many memories were shed here." I smiled and patted the swing next to me, "Have a seat." He did as he was told and sat next to me. "Now, shall we get to the point?" I said still smiling. "Interesting, Panini, you've changed over the days." Chowder said with interest. "Yes, Chowder, I've moved on, stay with your girlfriend, I don't really care, just do it. Let fate decide for us." I said. "You know, one day I hope you would say that and get off my grill, and you finally have well done Panini, I really hope this doesn't scar your life." Chowder said, and with that he gave me a final stare and walked off in the distance. "Oh." I managed to utter. And I have an unsupportive moan.

Things will only get worse.


End file.
